baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The inspector
The inspector is a event that has a 25% of chances of appearing in every new run. Appearance The inspector is a 3D model with a brown hat, glasses, a green shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and a magnifying glass. Mechanics The inspector can help you but also ruin you, here's why: He will lurk all around the SchoolHouse checking if the school is in a good condition, if he sees a dirty spot, he will make Gotta Sweep go to that place and clean it up, but he can do much more things than only transporting Gotta Sweep. If he sees you breaking a rule, he will also make The Principal of the Thing go for you, duplicating the detention time by two (example:instead of 15 seconds, he will give you 30 seconds, the double of 15), and if you thikn he makes everything harder, no, he can also be useful too, he will interview the staff of the SchoolHouse (Baldi, The Principal of the Thing and Gotta Sweep) when he comes across them, but remember, he will interview only one time per character in each run he appears. When everything he ends finding all dirty spots in the SchoolHouse and interviews all staff, he will get out of the SchoolHouse, but to get out, he is going to go out the SchoolHouse by one of the exits,he is as fast as you, so if you follow him, you will get "The Inspector/Tricky ending", but this will make The Inspector never appear again in another run ever again,so think twice before following him to the exit. Interviews *Baldi: +Hey Baldomero,long time no see. -O-O-Oh h-h-i inspector! +How has life treat you since we seen last time? -Well,nothing changed, it never changed since my wife left me because I always failed with my inventions... +Oh yes, your wife, she was called "Miss Hairy" if I remember well, right? -Well, something like that... but its already been 16 years since we get divorced, so I don't remember her name well... +16 years? -Yes... But i already got past it, so don't worry inspector. +Ok, I was just saying that because you always look the same, but im happy to hear that you could live normally after that. -... +Oh yes,i almost forgot, the interview, so tell me, why you decided to be a teacher here at Here School? -Oh yes, to teach kids the basics of math with respect and motivation! +Well, I think you heard about Viktor Strobovski, right?He is more like an chilled teach- -DON'T-YOU-EVEN-SPEAK-HIS-NAME! +But why? -He betrayed me as a kid, he killed my dog with an axe, crushing it through his back, my dog screamed in agony until he passed out due to blood loss, ALL IN FRONT OF ME AT THE SAME TIME!!! +Jeez, I didn't know that...Im sorry for that... -And you know what is worse?...(Sniff) +W-What? -He was my best friend!!! +How could he be your friend if he killed your own dog? -He wanted to teach me a lesson... In this world, the stronger one survives... +Oh... I see... did that effect your life? -No? I don't even know... +Well, I’m sorry about what happened to your dog, but first, let me ask you one last question. -What? +Why are you holding a ruler in your hand, spanking it time to time? -U-U-U-Uhu-hu-hum... I ha-have to g-g-g-go! +Well see you next time Baldomero. *(STILL IN DEVELOMENT) Category:Characters Category:Cgi Category:3D Category:Appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Full Game